A table used for various kinds of meetings, tasks, and meals includes a tabletop and support legs supporting the tabletop. As such a table, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a table having a configuration in which an installation position of a lower end of each support leg on a floor surface is located at the outside relative to a connection position of an upper end of each support leg on the tabletop is known. Since such a table is provided in such a manner that the plurality of support legs divergently extend downward from above, the stability of the table is improved.
Additionally, for example, the table disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which the tabletop extends in an elongated manner in one direction in the plan view. A frame which is continuously formed in a long side direction of the tabletop is provided on a lower surface of the tabletop.
Among makers that manufacture and sell such tables, there are cases in which a plurality of types of tables with different tabletop sizes and shapes are provided in a common design style as product development. In such a case, the attachment positions of the legs on the tabletop are set depending on the size and shape of the tabletop. Thus, for example, even in the tabletops having a common design style, the attachment positions of the legs on the lower surface of the tabletop are different in response to the size of the tabletop.